


Training at home

by QueenOfAshes



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Potya wants attention, Training from home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:35:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23301748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfAshes/pseuds/QueenOfAshes
Summary: Potya wants attention from his master, it doesn't care he is training at home.
Relationships: Yuri Plisetsky & Potya | Puma Tiger Scorpion
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	Training at home

**Author's Note:**

> CW(?):Mention of being secluded.

No one could foresee these obscure days. No one had thought that at this time of the year, his off-season, he would be secluded with his grandpa because some stupid virus was trying to kill humanity. As much as he despised doing nothing in the house, he understood he had to stay at home and not go to the rink for his grandpa’s safety - and other grandpa's too but that was implied. But as obscure as they were, life had to keep going for Yuri Plisetsky. His choreographer Lilia didn't let him rest, not even secluded in his grandpa's house. He had to do his ballet exercises and off-ice training and of course show it to her so she would know he wasn't slacking off. As she and Yakov were in her house and none of them could leave home, they agreed for Yuri to send videos of his progress which he would receive feedback as soon as his coaches could watch them.

Today was the first day he was going to start with that plan, so Yuri changed to training clothes and set the camera in the right spot so he could record himself, and also moved some furniture for having enough space for his movements. He warned his grandpa he would be training so he would not be disturbed, and when he thought everything was settled, he pressed the 'play' button and started his routine.

He did warm-up first and began with his ballet moves. He stretched his limbs in gracious stances, making figures now and then. His feet intertwined and set apart, and then he made a scorpion putting one leg up at his back as high as he could, catching it with both of his hands. When he broke the position, Yuri did two turns in the air, his arms following him with grace. Then he felt something furry between his feet. He didn't stop when he saw Potya joining him in the video, nor did he bother to pick up his cat so it wasn't on the camera’s eyes.

Potya seemed to enjoy being so close to him repeating his exercises, and also seemed glad to be catching screen time, following his owner’s moves left, right, and left again, purring occasionally. Yuri finished his first round of the routine and suddenly Potya jumped to his arms, catching it right in time and smiling at him, giving the pet some cuddles, getting closer to the camera.

"Say hello to Lilia, Potya."

The kitten gave an appreciative Meow and Yuri continued

"See? Potya is making sure I am not slacking off."

Potya jumped again, this time to the floor, looking expectantly at his owner, who resumed his home training, now with the company of his beloved pet.

**Author's Note:**

> From this [ Tweet](https://twitter.com/ainitsuiteagape/status/1242391361351008257)


End file.
